Something You didn't Know
by ArikAlbariki169
Summary: IKON Fanfic! Kisah dari tiga murid YG High School yang mempunyai suatu keistimewaan tersendiri. Mereka adalah Kim Jinhwan, Kim Yunhyeong dan Goo Junhoe. Keistimiewaan mereka membuat mereka mempunyai banyak penggemar tetapi tidak memungkinkan juga ada pihak yang dibuat iri. "Kau dapat merasakan perasaan orang lain". "Apakah aku sama denganmu?". "Tidak. Kita berbeda". "Syukurlah..."


Something You didn't Know

· Cast :

1\. Song Yunhyeong

2\. Goo Junhoe

3\. Kim Jinhwan

4\. Other Member IKON

· Pairing : JunHyeong, Other pairing.

· Genre : School Life, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Note : Disini yunhyeong adalah adik jinhwan jadi marga yunhyeong berubah jadi Kim Yunhyeong

Summary :

Kisah dari tiga murid YG High School yang mempunyai suatu keistimewaan tersendiri. Mereka adalah Kim Jinhwan, Kim Yunhyeong dan Goo Junhoe. Keistimiewaan mereka membuat mereka mempunyai banyak penggemar tetapi tidak memungkinkan juga ada pihak yang dibuat iri. "Kau dapat merasakan perasaan orang lain". "Apakah aku sama denganmu?". "Tidak. Kita berbeda". "Syukurlah, karena perbedaan itu dapat membuat kita untuk saling melengkapi..."

~Story Begin~

YG High School adalah salah satu dari sekian sekolah terbaik yang berada di seoul. Siapa yang tahu jika di sekolah elite tersebut ada tiga murid yang berbeda dari murid lainnya. Mereka adalah kim jinhwan, kim yunhyeong dan si murid pindahan goo junhoe. Murid pertama adalah kim jinhwan, namja berkacamata yang hampir tidak pernah memegang buku tapi selalu mendapat peringkat teratas. Mengapa ia memakai kacamata? Dirinya mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk itu. kim yunhyeong adalah murid kedua. Ia adalah adik dari kim jinhwan yang sebenarnya adalah adik angkat. Yunhyeong tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa setelah kecelakaan pesawat yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Akhirnya orang tua jinhwan memutuskan untuk mengangkat yunhyeong sebagai anaknya. Ia mendapat gelar dari teman-temannya bahkan satu sekolah memberinya julukan "Pangeran Baper". Mereka memberi julukan tersebut bukan tanpa alasan, dikarenakan yunhyeong yang tiba-tiba bisa menangis tersedu-sedu ketika memegang orang lain dan tiba-tiba dapat berubah langsung bahagia. Yunhyeong juga mempunyai alasan tersendiri bisa seperti itu. yang terakhir adalah goo junhoe, si murid pindahan. Dari awal masuk, ia selalu memakai sarung tangan tidak peduli meskipun cuaca sedang panas. tatapan tajam, jarang bicara, sedikit menarik dari pergaulan walaupun sebenarnya mempunyai banyak penggemar. Ketiga murid tersebut dipertemukan oleh sebuah takdir yang tidak pernah mereka kira.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini yunhyeong berangkat dengan jinhwan menuju sekolahnya mengingat mereka sekolah dalam satu sekolah yang sama. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jinhwan yang masih kesal karena ulah yunhyeong yang meminta untuk berangkat jalan kaki dan sialnya usul itu disetujui oleh appa-nya. Jinhwan tidak suka berjalan kaki karena ia benci dengan sinar matahari dan debu yang dengan bebas bertebaran. "Ayolah hyung jangan cemberut terus. Ini sinar matahari pagi, bagus untuk kesehatan tulangmu" yunhyeong berusaha menciptakan suasana tidak canggung tapi jinhwan masih saja dengan mimik wajahnya yang sedang sebal. Yunhyeong pun tidak kehabisan akal, ia kembali mengatakan sesuatu "Pantas saja hyung pendek, hyung saja takut dengan sinar matahari". Jinhwan agak sensitif jika seseorang membahas tentang tinggi badannya, dan itu berhasil membuat dirinya bereaksi karena omongan adiknya tadi. "YA! KIM YUNHYEONG! TARIK KATA-KATAMU TADI!" jinhwan akan memukul yunhyeong tapi dengan cepat yunhyeong berlari menghindarinya.

Terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran antara kedua kakak beradik itu di depan gerbang sekolah. Jinhwan terus berusaha menangkap yunhyeong, tapi apa dayanya yang memiliki kaki yang lebih pendek dari pada yunhyeong yang memiliki kaki lebih panjang. Yunhyeong yang asyik berlarian menghindari jinhwan, tidak sadar kalau di depannya sekarang ada orang. "YA! Yunhyeong hati-hati" jinhwan memeringatkan yunhyeong dan Brukk...

Yunhyeong menabrak seseorang tapi tidak sampai terjatuh karena orang tersebut cukup kuat untuk menahan tubuh yunhyeong. Mau tidak mau yunhyeong harus bersentuhan dengan orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Ia sudah siap jika harus merasakan perasaan yang dimiliki oleh orang tersebut. Dirinya merasa aneh karena ternyata ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa tapi mungkin tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang sedang dirasakan orang yang telah ditabraknya. Yunhyeong langsung membuka matanya dan menatap orang yang masih memegang tubuhnya, dengan cepat ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari orang tersebut. Wajahnya asing bagi yunhyeong, tapi ia memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. "Jeongmal Mianhae..." yunhyeong membungkukkan badannya dalam. Siswa tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda ia memaafkan yunhyeong tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Yunhyeong menatap kepergian namja tersebut, ia bertanya-bertanya siapa sebenarnya namja tersebut.

Jinhwan yang dari tadi menonton adegan tersebut akhirnya menghampiri yunyhyeong yang terlihat linglung. "Hei yunhyeong-ah, gwaenchanhayo?" ucapnya khawatir. Yunhyeong masih terdiam. "Apa yang kau rasakan tadi?" tanya jinhwan. "Aku tidak tahu hyung. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, atau mungkin aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan tadi" akhirnya yang ditanya pun menjawab. Pandangan jinhwan ikut mengarah pada sosok yang ditabrak adiknya tadi. "Kelihatannya dia murid pindahan. Berhati-hatilah pada orang baru" peringat jinhwan yang dihiraukan yunhyeong karena masih fokus dengan kepergian namja tersebut. Jinhwan mempunyai rencana jahat, dengan cepat ia langsung memukul kepala yunhyeong dan berlari masuk ke sekolah sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah yunhyeong. Yunhyeong yang terkejut langsung ingin mengejar jinhwan yang sudah mulai menjauh, tetapi niat itu ia urungkan karena tiba-tiba teringat namja tadi.

 **~BreakTime~**

 **"** Krriinngggg... **"** bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, kecuali seorang namja yang sekarang sedang menata buku-bukunya. Namja itu siapa lagi kalau bukan yunhyeong, ia sedang menunggu hyung menyebalkannya yang biasanya akan menghampiri kelasnya untuk sekedar mengajaknya pergi ke kantin. "Yunhyeongie~" dengan cepat yunhyeong memalingkan kearah sumber suara yang ternyata tidak lain adalah jinhwan. Yunhyeong memasang wajah datarnya karena hari ini hyungnya agak aneh. tadi pagi yang cemberut dan sekarang lihatlah dirinya yang senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa henti. "Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya yunhyeong penasaran. "Aku? Tentu saja ingin mengajakmu ke kantin" jawab jinhwan tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan yunhyeong. Jawaban tersebut semakin membuat yunhyeong penasaran. "Aku sudah tahu kau akan mengajakku ke kantin, tapi kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" protes yunhyeong. "Aahh itu...tidak ada apa-apa yunhyeongie" jawab jinhwan sambil mencubit pipi yunhyeong yang dapat sedikit penolakan dari yunhyeong. Tangan jinhwan pun menjauh dari muka yunhyeong dengan cepat yunhyeong ingin meraih tangan jinhwan tapi jinhwan yang sadar dengan cepat langsung menghindari tangan yunhyeong. "Jangan coba-coba kau memegangku. Aku tahu kau ingin membaca apa yang kurasakan saat ini kan?" ucap jinhwan dengan sedikit penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya. Yunhyeong yang ketahuan hanya bisa memamerkan deretan giginya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin, jinhwan menjaga jarak dengan yunhyeong. Ia takut kalau tiba-tiba yunhyeong menyentuhnya dan ia akan tahu apa yang dirinya rasakan sekarang. Bisa-bisa yunhyeong akan menjadikan itu sebagai senjata untuk mengerjai dirinya. Yunhyeong juga berusaha mendekat kearah jinhwan, tetapi setiap dirinya mendekat dan itu disadari oleh jinhwan dengan cepat jinhwan langsung menjauh dari yunhyeong. Jinhwan pun teringat sesuatu dan berencana memberitahukan hal tersebut kepada yunhyeong. "Kau masih ingat dengan namja tadi yang di depan gerbang?" yunhyeong yang agak tertarik dengan pertanyaan jinhwan karena berhubungan dengan namja tadi langsung menanggapi pertanyaan jinhwan dengan sedikit bersemangat. "Masih hyung, waeyo?". "Ternyata benar ia adalah murid pindahan. Namanya Goo Junhoe alasan ia pindah kesini aku belum tahu, tapi yang pasti umurnya masih sama denganmu. Kelihatannya ia namja yang sering berbuat onar di sekolah sebelumnya bisa dilihat dari wajahnya dan..." yunhyeong langsung memotong perkataan jinhwan. "Apa hyung bisa menilai seseorang dari wajahnya saja?" jinhwan yang mendengar penuturan adiknya tersebut langsung menelan semua ucapannya. Ia harus berpikir sebentar lalu kembali meneruskan ucapannya. "Aku kan hanya menebak, kau kenapa menjadi sensitif sekali jika aku menjelek-jelekkan goo junhoe itu? Oooh, atau jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan namja itu?" goda jinhwan. Yunhyeong yang tidak terima langsung ingin memukul jinhwan tapi langsung ia urungkan ketika seseorang yang ia kenal melewati mereka berdua. Jinhwan yang merasa aneh, langsung mengikuti arah pandangan yunhyeong. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang bengong menatap kepergian sosok yang mereka bicarakan tadi. "Apakah tadi dia mendengar kita?". "Salahnya hyung yang membicarakannya tadi" yunhyeong berusaha mendekati jinhwan dan berniat untuk menyenggolnya. "Eiitss! Jangan dekat-dekat" cegah jinhwan sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya kepada yunhyeong.

Mereka sudah sampai di kantin. Awalnya mereka hanya duduk berdua tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu teman-temannya yang lain ikut bergabung. Jinhwan yang kembali ke mode senyum-senyum tidak jelas lagi, hanbin yang sedang makan dengan khidmat, sedangkan donghyuk yang matanya sembab sisa kegiatannya menangis tadi. Hanbin harus menunggu donghyuk keluar dari kamar mandi tadi karena temannya itu tidak berhenti juga menangis. Alasannya karena kucing kesayangannya mati karena tertabrak mobil dan donghyuk tahu ketika ia menerima telfon dari eommanya tadi tiba-tiba. Yunhyeong yang baru datang dari kamar kecil melihat mejanya kedatangan beberapa "Tamu" tak diundang, akhirnya berusaha untuk mengageti salah satunya. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang donghyuk. Jinhwan yang menyadari niat yunhyeong, memberi isyarat agar tidak melakukannya. Yunhyeong tidak peduli dengan jinhwan malah ia meletakkan telunjuk di mulutnya tanda ia menyuruh jinhwan diam. Yunhyeong tidak sadar kalau donghyuk sedang galau berat. Ia sudah dekat dengan tubuh donghyuk, tangannya sudah diulurkan kearah donghyuk, tatapan jinhwan yang berubah datar, hanbin yang masih makan dan tap! Yunhyeong memegang pundak donghyuk. Merasa kaget donghyuk pun menoleh.

Sesuatu yang berasal dari diri donghyuk mulai menjalar di tangan yunhyeong. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, jinhwan yang sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi hanya bisa menutup wajahnya. Benar sekali, yunhyeong sekarang sedang meneteskan air matanya tiba-tiba dengan deras. Donghyuk yang terkejut pun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya tapi di tahan oleh tangan yunhyeong. "Aku bisa merasakan rasa kehilanganmu donghyukkie, tapi bagaimanapun kau harus merelakannya..." ucap yunhyeong dengan nada bergetar diikuti dengan air mata yang semakin deras. Donghyuk yang mendengar perkataan yunhyeong pun kembali menangis dan tangisan mereka pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Adegan tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian para murid yang sedang makan di kantin. "Ada apa? Ada apa?". "Sepertinya sisi pangeran baper yunhyeong sedang muncul". "Ooh kalau begitu wajar saja". Desas-desus murid-murid membuat seseorang agak tertarik.

Setelah mereka sudah puas menangis, akhirnya yunhyeong pun duduk diantara jinhwan dan hanbin yang dari tadi makan. Yunhyeong mengusap air matanya yang masih menggenangi mata indahnya. Tanpa sengaja ia menangkap sosok junhoe yang sedang melihat kearahnya. Sontak yunhyeong kaget dan reflek ia menyentuh jinhwan yang berada di sebelahnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama yunhyeong langsung bisa merasakan perasaan jinhwan. Ia langsung senyum-senyum sendiri bahkan ingin tertawa bahagia. Ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat saat menyentuh jinhwan dan mungkin sedikit rasa cinta. Cinta? Yunhyeong berpikir mungkin penyebab hyungnya dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri karena ia baru ditembak oleh seseorang.

Sadar ia tidak kunjung juga melepaskan pegangannya, jinhwan yang terkejut sambil memelototkan matanya kepada yunhyeong. Melihat itu reflek yunhyeong langsung menjauhkan tangannya pada jinhwan dan tidak sengaja mengenai hanbin. Yunhyeong kembali terkejut, rasanya seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat menyentuh jinhwan. Tunggu! Jangan-jangan...yunhyeong kembali memandang jinhwan dan hanbin bergantian "Jinhwan hyung dan hanbin...kalian?..." yunhyeong sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Jinhwan sepertinya mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan yunhyeong dan ia membulatkan matanya "yunhyeong..." ucap jinhwan lirih. Yunhyeong pun mengeluarkan smirk jahatnya dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sepertinya ia baru saja menyadari satu hal. Jinhwan semakin membulatkan matanya "ANDWAE!...".

Teriakan jinhwan menggema diseluruh penjuru kantin. Yunhyeong tersenyum menang dan tanpa ia sadari sosok yang sekarang sedang duduk sendirian sedang tersenyum walaupun samar. "Sepertinya aku tidak sendirian...".


End file.
